hopes_peak_universityfandomcom-20200215-history
Geri Gyax
'Geri Gyax '''is a character in Danganronpa College Killing Life and Hotel of Despair. She has the title of ' Ultimate Dungeon Master. ''' Personality Geri, outwardly, is a very friendly and supportive girl with a dream that she spells outright to those who know her. She wishes to be a hero like those found in myths and comic books, seeking to achieve an ideal that most would probably call fictional. She seeks to protect her friends and others who she believes are innocent. Determined to a fault, she is unwilling to stand down to any of those she considers to be bullies or evil as well as unwilling to let go of her ideal despite the impossibility of it. In her mind, however, while still willing to be just as friendly to those, she is actually an incredibly sarcastic person, but is too polite to express it. She denotes that there are a lot of people out there who boggle her own mind. When it comes to her love life, however, things begin to get a more complex. She is obsessed with finding the one and had a very serious crush with a friend of hers until an unknown period of time. She is willing to do anything to protect this one person she has fallen in love with, even death and plans many concepts out in advance just so they can stay together. She may even throw away her ideals to be a hero for those she loves to become a hero for this one person. In these instances, she will need a long talking to in order to not do anything foolish. Relationships Vivian Jackson Geri's former girlfriend. During their relationship, Geri was willing to protect her from any form, willing to be there for her no matter what and was an incredibly supportive girlfriend throughout the time they were dating. When she was revealed to be the Mastermind, Geri had a whirlwind of emotions. Annoyance, sadness, denial, hatred and, even then, love toward her. Even after Vivian was executed and Geri was set free, Geri still felt the pang of love toward the other girl. Daichi Oshiro Patrick O'Brien Jamie Atisuto Chloe Ellem Tredecium Geri's former crush. Geri was deeply in love with Ellem throughout their childhood, but Ellem was too dense to notice the girl's affections. She acknowledges later on that the relationship would probably have never worked out because she was just in love with the ideal of Ellem. Talents and Abilities Dungeon Master Triva * Geri Gyax is a feminized and corrupted name of Gary Gygax, the creator of Dungeons and Dragons. * Geri is fascinated by mythology and her favorite mythological character is Cu Chulainn. * Geri originates in Josh's (currently unreleased) Danganronpa fanfiction, Mysterious House of Despair, and was later used in another roleplay. However, Josh sees this Geri as one of the best versions that he has made. * Geri's main influences are the following ** Shirou Emiya (Fate/stay night) ** Captain America/Steve Rogers (Marvel) ** Wonder Woman (DC) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:College Killing Life Category:Hotel Despair Category:Pansexual Category:Panromantic Category:Survivor Category:Alive